


Where Thou Goest...

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: M/M, McCoy - Freeform, STXI, Ship Wars, chekov - Freeform, kirk - Freeform, st_respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser:  "Three freaking weeks, Jim!" McCoy grabbed his Captain's arm and jerked him away from the gathering crowd of officers. "What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Thou Goest...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for st_repect Ship Wars 'Party Post,' 'Never Leave.'

"Three freaking _weeks_, Jim!" McCoy grabbed his Captain's arm and jerked him away from the gathering crowd of officers. "What were you thinking? Were you even thinking?"

"Wait one damn minute, Bones. I was _thinking_ that if I didn't get..."

"Well, did you? Damnit, Jim. You had Spock. Not a problem for you. What about..."

"Leo?"

As soon as he heard his name being called, McCoy turned away from Kirk. "Pavel? Pasha?" he asked, his voice wavering fearfully. A moment later he saw Pavel's auburn curls moving towards him. Before he could move, he was caught around the waist and swung about.

"Pasha," he breathed the name on a whisper as he pulled Pavel to him.

"Leo." Pavel leaned against Leonard and smiled as he just held on for dear life.

"Never again, Pasha. We're not splitting up again. Where you go, I go!" The three weeks of not knowing where his lover and the other members of the Away Team had gone, had severely stressed the doctor.

"You hear that, you bastard?!"

"Loud and clear, Bones!"

Pavel grinned at the exchange between the doctor and the Captain.

"_YA prinadlezhu vozlyublennomu moemu..._" Pavel said quietly.

"...And my beloved is mine."

"Come on, Pasha. Let's go home."

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
